deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Natalia Deshyanov
Natalia Raisa Deshyanov was part of the Colony Maintenance on Aegis VII. Biography Early life Natalia Deshyanov was born in Earth's North Asia sector (Most likely in Russia) to a large extended family of engineers and laborers going back to generations. She spent her childhood stargazing and would often act out fantasies of living on Mars with her cousins. Unlike most children, Natalia's fascination with the stars never faded and while serving out her apprenticeship as an engineer, she continually applied for spacebound jobs. It was the Mars Capita riots that would eventually grant her wish as the fledgling city-state desperately needed good engineers to repair and rebuild it's infrastructure. Natalia successfully applied and was taken on by a general engineering contractor. Forty-eight relatives turned out to bid her goodbye as she boarded the shuttle at Baikonur and Natalia never looked back. Later, seeing that the Mars rebuilding was nearing completion and her job would soon be redundant, Natalia jumped before she was pushed. She found a new line of work in Mars' orbiting shipyards, working off a CEC subsidiary. She soon garnered a position within the CEC itself as a supervisor. Natalia lived and worked her whole life around engineers and laborers and was completely comfortable working in a predominantly male environment. She gave as well as she got and could drink half of her own team under the table. The Second Aegis 7 Incident Natalia was part of a small security team sent to protect the Marker upon its discovery. Her assignment to protect the Marker was the result of the clumsiness of one of her co-workers who accidentally ripped a door open in Shuttle Bay 5 in the colony. She at first was skeptical of the Marker, only appreciating the view that it provided. However, upon the discovery of a recorded video of the Marker, possibly by Natalia, she and her team are reassigned and arrested. Obsessed with protecting the Marker, Natalia attacked and killed one of the security personnel sent to arrest her before being subdued. She was put under observatory confinement under the watch of Dr. Sciarello. While under confinement, Natalia developed a habit of compulsive scrawling while suffering from severe mood swings. These mood swings are made evident by Abraham Neumann's first visit to Natalia and noted that she had a cheery mood. However, upon Neumann's second visit, her mood was more distressed and fearful with little memory of Neumann's past visit. Her mood swings took a violent turn when she attacked Dr. Sciarello upon one of his visits. Upon being beaten down by a security officer, Natalia pleaded with the officer to end her life. Upon the blackout of the entire colony and the sudden attack of the Necromorphs, Natalia was able to escape from her cell and make it to the rover bay. Taking a rover to the dig site, Natalia looked up at the sky and witnessed a sight (Never shown, but possibly the crater left after the Planet Crack thought to be the Hive Mind's nest) that caused her to become so alarmed that she uttered "Oh my God." Upon witnessing the site, she spoke "I am ready. Make me whole" right before she leaped into the pit and to her death. Category:Aegis VII Colonists Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased